Rika Nonaka
Rika Nonaka (牧野 留姫 Makino Ruki) is the tomboyish fighter of the Digimon Tamers. She's also the one that rivals with Luna Takuan, a new Tamer in the story. Before Digital Dawn (Digimon Tamers) Rika, in the beginning of the series, sees Digimon as nothing more than mere computer data built for fighting, wanting her partner, Renamon, to be the strongest Digimon in the world. She attempts to strengthen Renamon by battling any bioemerging Digimon and having Renamon download their data after defeating them, but is frustrated at Renamon's lack of control over Digivolution. Eventually she realizes that the two must be on equal partnership and friendship. Rika claims that she plans to spend the rest of her life training Digimon, and has no career plans other than that. She is a bit bitter and extremely antisocial, but Takato Matsuki (Takato Matsuda) and Henry Wong (Jenrya Lee) manage to bring out the best in her. She lost a tournament to Ryo Akiyama two years before the series begins, which explains why she seems to resent him when she first meets him in the Digital World. After Ryo's disappearance, Rika wins the title "Digimon Queen". Rika takes Jeri Katou (Juri Katou) under her wing teaching her about Digimon cards and Digimon Taming when Jeri becomes a Tamer. Even though she has begun to tolerate Takato and the others, she still is rather cold and aloof to them. While she is mostly a loner and prefers her own company, she still will talk to Renamon a lot. She used to make fun of Takato and Henry because of their emotional attachments to their Digimon, Guilmon and Terriermon, believing that such attachments make them weak, and unsuccessfully attempts to force them into battling Renamon. She continues to do so until she herself forms a small relationship with Renamon. Soon after deciding that Digimon can be both fighters and companions, Rika states that she doesn't feel like picking on Takato and Henry anymore and can't remember why she was so angry. At the end of the series, Henry's father, one of the first hackers to program Digimon as a form of artificial life, is forced to trigger a program that wipes out all Digimon in the real world in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a haywire cleanup program wreaking havoc on the real world. The program works, but in the process Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, and the other tamers' Digimon are forcibly de-digivolved to the point that they will be destroyed unless they return to the DigiWorld. The Digimon return to the Digiworld, leaving their tamers wondering if they will ever see them again. Rika seems torn at the parting, and sheds tears, something she rarely does because she prefers to avoid open displays of emotion, she also confesses to Renamon that she loves her, this being the first, and only time she has said this. As shown in the bonus episode Runaway Locomon, however, the tamers do reunite with their Digimon after some time (presumably via a portal to the Digital World discovered by Takato during the series' epilogue). In Digital Dawn Rika makes two small appearances in the first chapter of Digital Dawn. First, when she looks for Takato to give him his camera and second, when she meets Takato, Henry and Jeri at the park and also, when they meet with Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon again, after 3 years. At the beginng, Rika doesn't get along with Luna Takuan, because, Rika did not agree that she joined the group and because of her attitude. It's also revealed that, Rika and Ryo are secretly dating. Rika won't admit it but, she's in love with Ryo. She wins the Crest of Frienship and becomes the drummer (and singer) of the band, The Digitals. Personality Rika is the tomboy of the group, she's quite rude and tough. She's also mature, but sometimes stubborn. She's also introvert, independent, sarcastic, direct, brutally frank, and confrontational. Rika loves fighting and takes pride of her abilities, as a great Tamer. Rika and Luna seem to be Polar opposites, while Luna is kind, naive and incecure, Rika is tough, unyielding, and steadfast. Physical Appearance Although Rika is a tomboy, she sometimes dresses elegant and casual clothing. Rika got used to use short dresses, not long dresses, specially long pink dresses. She wears a purple sweater with a drawing of the Ying-Yang symbol, a yellow and blue long-sleeved undershirt, a pair of red pants, and black shoes. Original source Digimon Wika Category:Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Humans